Dangerous Love
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Skylar Strife is an anti-social nineteen year old college student. She only enjoys being around her small group of friends, so why is it she caught the eye of one of the Straw Hat Mafia members, Roronoa Zoro and what happens when she ends up also catching the leader of the Heart Mafia's attention as well. Zoro X OC. Au!Modern Time. [Starting over]
1. Chapter 1

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney  
All OCs belong to me

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to the new and improve Dangerous Love (soon I'll be redoing Something New). I was not pleased with the original one because it had certain people in it that I'm am no longer friends with, so I decided to redo the whole thing. I do hope you all will enjoy and love it.**

* * *

-Chapter One-

"I don't wanna go" Skylar whined loudly, her fingers gripping the door frame tightly as she grounded her teeth. Her arms shook as they begin to grow tired from being held up for so long and clinging to the door frame.

"Come on, going out to this party is far better than staying at home and watching anime" Drake grounded out, having a tight hold on the brunette's legs as he pulled on them. "When the fuck did you become so strong?" he asked, digging his feet into the ground as he continued to try and yank the girl away from the door frame. Behind him four people stood, their bodies shaking as they covered their mouths. "You know, you guys could help!" he snapped at the four.

"Nah, I think you got it dude" Jack said, waving a dismissive hand at the older male as he and his twin, Zach, burst out laughing. Drake growled before blinking when he heard a yelp as Skylar suddenly let go of the door and fell to the floor.

"Ow" she moaned as her top half now lay sprawled out on the porch while Drake held her legs up. Smirking at her he reached over and official shut the door to the Strife's home before starting to drag the brunette down the stairs. Humming to himself as he passed by the laughing four.

"Sora, you have to back me up bro. I don't want to go" Skylar whined as she started to claw at the cemented ground as the others followed behind. Sora looked down at his twin sister, who stared up at him with pleading eyes. Placing a finger on his chin, he began mock thinking before smiling widely.

"I see nothing wrong with this, now let's go party!" Sora exclaimed loudly as his voice echoed through the quiet empty streets. The sound alone was enough to startled any nearby birds that were resting in the trees before they quickly flew away. Skylar's pleading look turned to one of misery as she started to sulk.

"Come on, going to a party won't be that bad" Zach said, staring down at the brunette with his sharp green eyes that rivaled his brother's.

"Yes it will! Going to a party means that I have to interact with people!" Skylar shot back, her nose crinkling as a disgusted look crossed her features, causing the others to laugh. Soon silence engulfed the group as they continued to walk while Drake dragged Skylar behind him. "Who's throwing the party anyways?" the brunette asked, slightly curious who would throw such a huge party that they would invite everyone in the neighborhood.

"It was…I'm not sure, the invitation didn't really say. Just said there was going to be a party today in the rich part of the neighborhood" Drake said, shrugging his shoulders as he looked back. Skylar furrowed her brows, crossing her arms in thought before sighing and just allowing the man to continue to drag her. The rough ground pulled at her hair, probably creating knots in it as her skin was being roughly scratched up by the ground as well. Once the six college students reached their desired location, they stopped and stared up at it.

Drake let go of Skylar's legs and let her lay there as he stared up at the building. It was tall and well designed. It was about two stories high, all lights were on as music blared from the inside and outside there were a few people standing around either drunk dancing or smoking as much as they could. Sora, Summer, and Jack were the first to react as the three raced forward and towards the entrance. Cheering and laughing as they squeezed past some of the people that blocked it.

A knot built up in Skylar's stomach as she sat up and stared up at the house. "Well, we're here. Can I go home now?" she asked, only receiving stern looks from Drake and Zach as they both looked down at her with their hands on their hips. Looking at each other, they return their gazes to Skylar before a devilish smirk crossed their lips as the each grabbed an arm and lifted her up to her feet. "Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide and frantic before squealing as the two boys ran forward towards the crowded entrance.

"Excuse us" Zach said.

"Coming through" Drake sang as they push themselves and Skylar passed a few adults before finally making it inside. Once inside they dropped Skylar and raced off somewhere before the brunette could even stand. With a pout the brunette crossed her arms as she sat on the wooden floor of the building. Now inside the music was one that would be unbearable for anyone, but for Skylar it didn't bother her that much from countless years of blaring music from headphones and into her ears. Standing she looked around; in the middle of the room (the living room as she presumed from the couch and flat screen TV) people danced and grind against each other.

The smell of sweat and alcohol was strong and causing the brunette to recoil. Sure, from time to time she'd have a drink or two but never too much to ever become passed out drunk. Dusting herself she crossed her arms and looked around, there were people everywhere to the point that her heart was beating like crazy in her chest and her stomach was twisting itself into knots. She was never good with crowds, being around this many people made her palms sweat and her throat become dry. ' _Keep calm, don't cause a scene_ ' she thought to herself, as she breathed out as shaky sigh and began to move.

From the couch sat a moss haired male that was leaned back, taking no notice to the older women who sat on either side of him. Both of the women tried to flirt with him in their drunken state, their shits pulled down to show some cleavage while their pants hung loosely to their hips. But the man paid no attention to them as he tilted his head back and downed whatever was left in the bottle in his hand. His cheeks were lightly pink, but the alcohol didn't seem to have much effect on him. He grumbled when he saw that the bottle was now empty, not even a drop was left.

Dropping it, he listened as it dully hit the floor and rolled away from him. His oxen colored eyes soon started to scan the room as he looked around. Through the sweaty body and stumbling drunks he caught sight of a young female walking around. Her legs looked to wobble as she walked and her eyes looked around frantically as if she was lost. Sitting straight he stared at her, she look far more different from most of the women here.

She didn't wear any revealing close, instead she wore a long sleeved green shirt with the words 'Come at me bro' with a picture a small blond elf boy on the front. Skinny jeans and worn out black converses, her long hair was a mess as if she had been dragged around. He would even say she looked cute with how confused and out of place she looked. He lightly smirked at how she stopped and backed away when a drunken man fell face first in front of her. His attention was soon diverted from the brunette when one of the women sitting next to him leaned against him.

Her breath had the stench of alcohol on it as her red cheeks deepen in color as she laughed a little. Her eyes were glossed over as she looked at him with a flirty look. The moss haired male simple brushed her off, pushing her lightly back so that she now laid on the couch, laughing in her drunken daze. The other woman snorted, slurring out words that even the man couldn't understand as he stood up and strode away from the two women that laughed at some unheard joke. He stalked forward, weaving past the dancing people and the wobbly drunks as he headed towards the strange brunette.

"You must not be big on parties" he said in a smooth voice, as he now stood beside the girl. She adverted her eyes from the drunken fool that lay helplessly on the ground, lightly snoring. Looking towards the moss haired man, she gave a quick nod, not wishing to interact with anyone at the party. "The name's Zoro" the man said, placing his hands in his pockets as his oxen colored eyes scanned the girl up and down.

"Skylar" Skylar said, staring at the man suspiciously. She may not have gone to many parties back when she was in high school and even now as she was in college. But, she wasn't dense; most men at parties usually want one thing when they're at a party with lots of alcohol. She got no response as the man continued to examine her, his eyes shining with amusement. "Well it was nice meeting you but…uh…I have to go find my friends" she said, slowly backing away.

"Why the rush? I'm sure they're fine" Zoro said, smirking at her nervous state as he followed after her. Skylar continued to back up, not taking her eyes off of the man as her body weaved without a sense of direction before she felt it hit the cool surface of a wall.

"Eh" she breathed out, pressing the palms of her hand to the wall before paling as she realized that she had trapped herself as the moss headed male now stood in front of her. Placing hands on either side of her head he leaned forward 'til Skylar could feel his warm breath against her cold skin.

"You amuse me" Zoro breathed out. ' _I literally just met you!_ ' Skylar exclaimed in her head.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney  
All OCs belong to me

* * *

-Chapter Two-

Skylar stood there, stiff as a board as the older male started to lean forward, a sly smirk on his lips as he watch her silently freak out. Soon before the brunette could blink the male was gone, just like that. Well not exactly gone, more like knocked back by a blond haired man. "Eh?" she questioned, confused at the sight before her.

"You stupid moss head, quit harassing the young lady!" the blond growled as he threw a punch towards Zoro.

"Back off you shitty cook; this is none of your business!" Zoro growled, blocking the punch and throwing one of his own. Skylar stood there, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head as she watched the two. Slowly she slid along the wall 'til she reached the doorway that lead into the less crowded kitchen. Entering, her blue eye scanned the area, only finding a few passed out drunks and people crowded around one another chanting 'drink, drink, drink' over and over as their friends chugged the drinks in their hands. The back doors were open, leading out to a colorfully lit back porch with a few people smoking and chatting.

Skylar made her way towards the open doors, stopping when she felt an arm wrap around her neck and pull her back into a strong chest. As she began to freak out at the possibility that it was the man from before she stood completely still. "Hey, where are you going?" Jack's slurred out words reached her ear. With a sigh of relief the brunette wiggled her way out of her friends grasp and turned around to face him. It hadn't been that long since their group had departed, but the boy already appeared to be drunk.

His hair was disheveled, clothes bunched up in certain areas, the white of his eyes tinted red with a dust of pink on his cheek. In his hand was a half empty beer bottle. "You're such a light weight" Skylar scoffed, taking the bottle from the older male and chugging some of it. The burning sensation of alcohol slid down her throat as she ignored the male's whining protest.

"Hey, that's mine" Jack slurred, as he lazily reached out for the bottle before losing his balance and falling over. Drunkenly he laughed his face against the wooden floor as his shoulders shook. Rolling her eyes, Skylar tilted her head back and finished off the rest of the drink before setting the empty bottle down on a counter already crowded with red plastic cups and other bottles of alcohol.

"Where are the others?" she asked, as she watched the raven haired male helplessly try to turn onto his back. Once he succeed he looked up at her with a bored look, his mind going blank as he suddenly shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno" he slurred, as Skylar stared down at him before sighing.

"Try not to get stepped on" she mumbled as she stepped over him and headed back into the living room. Her eye scanned the mess of bodies, casting a quick glance towards the blond and moss haired male who were still fighting. They rolled around in a tangled of limps as people jumped away from them, if they were quick enough that is. Shaking her head, Skylar continued to look around, soon spotting her twin chatting happily with two girls. Walking over to him, in his hands was a red plastic cup but he seemed to be fairing well with the alcohol, unlike Jack.

"Oh, hey Skylar" Sora said after feeling a tap on his shoulder. Looking at his twin, he smiled brightly ignore the uncomfortable look in her eyes and her tense posture.

"Sora" was all she said, before motioning towards the two girls that looked a little underage.

"Oh, this is Kairi and her younger sister Namine" Sora said, motioning to the red head and then towards the blonde. Both girls waved at Skylar, a gentle smile on Namine's face and a wide smile on Kairi's.

"Nice to meet you, anyways, Sora can we please go?" Skylar asked, turning back to her brother who gave a curious look.

"Why, we just got here?" he asked, looking confused. Skylar's eye twitched before sighing and walking off. Sora shrugged his shoulders and went back to chatting with the young girls. This time Skylar walked back into the kitchen and headed towards the open back doors, making sure not to step on Jack who had fallen asleep. Exiting out into the cool fall air, they had just entered October and just now the weather had started to go from its warm sunny days and cold nights to cold days and even colder nights.

As she stepped out onto the porch she finally spotted three other people, Summer who was happily sitting on the grass, chatting away with some raven haired boy. Zach and Drake talked to one another, one with a cigarette between his lips and the other with a plastic cup in his hands. Skylar stomped over to the two, who ceased their talking as they stared at her. "I want to leave" she said, loud and clear for the two to hear. The two men looked at one another before looking back at her.

"Come on, this place isn't that bad" Drake said.

"I mean you have to admit, it's better than sitting at home" Zach said.

"Your brother's passed out asleep in the middle of the kitchen floor" Skylar said, staring straight into Zach's green eyes.

"Fucking lightweight" Zach mumbled, dropping his cigarette and stepping on it before heading back inside. Skylar turned back to Drake who continued to chug his drink before lowering the cup and staring back at her.

"Come on, Summer's having fun" Drake said, motioning towards said brunette who was now rolling around laughing with the raven haired man she had been talking to.

"Because she's Summer" Skylar said plainly, her face in a bored expression.

"Bet you Sora's having fun" Drake shot back.

"Sora's in there talking to two girls probably about how many cute guys are here" Skylar said, this time her temper rising as she narrowed her eyes. "This place it way out of my comfort zone, I don't see why you even dragged me here!" she snapped.

"Because we wanted you to be a part of something instead of sitting alone all by yourself, jeez I mean be glad we didn't go with Summer and Sora's idea and instead chose to come to this party" Drake said, once again taking a sip of his drink.

"And what was their idea?" Skylar asked, curious as she leaned closer towards the brunette who lowered his drink and leaned forward towards her 'til the tip of their noses touched.

"They wanted to try and get you a boyfriend" he said, causing Skylar to blush and scoff as she pulled back and crossed her arms.

"Tch, if I wanted a boyfriend I'd get one myself, I don't need their help" she said, looking to the side with a slight pout.

"Then why don't you have a boyfriend?" Drake asked a sly smirk on his face before he laughed at the glare he received.

"Because I don't want one right now, okay!" Skylar snapped, pushing him lightly as he clutched his stomach and laughed.

"Anyways, exactly why do you want to leave so early, there nearly hasn't been enough time for anything to happen yet for you to want to leave?" Drake asked, calming down as he raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunette.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I was almost harassed by some chia pet" Skylar said.

"Really?" Drake asked, rolling his eyes as he threw an arm around Skylar's shoulder and pulled her against him so she was pressed against his side. "Skylar, this is a party with alcohol in it. Guys plus alcohol plus pretty girls don't mix well that much" he said.

"You're telling me" Skylar mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Just ignore them and don't wander away from the crowd and you'll be fine, now head back in there and have some fun" Drake said, turning the girl around so she was facing towards the open back door and placing them on her back. Giving her a light push, he motioned her to go on when she look back at him. Sighing Skylar nodded her head before trudging towards the door. ' _He's probably right, I should try and have fun_ ' she thought, as she entered the kitchen.

"There you are" Zoro said from the doorway of the kitchen causing the brunette to freeze.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney  
All OCs belong to me

* * *

-Chapter Three-

"Fuck" Skylar said, as she turned on her heel and jogged back out of the kitchen. "Sorry Drake but I literally cannot stay" she called out as she ran passed the brunette and around towards the front of the mansion. The older male rolled his eyes, slowly following after her as he pulled out his phone. Sending a quick text to Zach and Sora as he walked over to Summer and lifted her laughing form up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Come on, say bye to your friend" he mumbled as he stared at his phone as he tried to contact Skylar while Summer waved wildly at the raven haired boy who raised a hand in the air and waved back. Making his way to the front of the house Drake found Zach standing next to Sora as the two of them each held one of Jack's legs in their hands.

"So why are we leaving early?" Sora questioned as they all started to walk away from the mansion, their brown haired friend already long gone.

"Skylar" was all Drake respond with as he finally got a response from the brunette. "Seems she's already home" he mumbled as Sora snickered.

"To bad she doesn't have the house key" the brunette said smiling widely as Jack slurred out an incoherent sentence before laughing as they all looked back at him with raised eyebrows. As they were finally nearing Sora and Skylar's house, they found said brunette sitting on the porch steps.

"Finally" she mumbled as she stood and buried her hands into her jean pockets. It was just the start of fall but was still pretty warm out to be without a coat. "You guys take forever" she whined as Sora passed by her and towards the front door. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a silver key and dug it into the key hole, twisting it to the side. He swung the door open and walked in.

Quickly Skylar dashed in after him as the rest followed after. Once inside Drake roughly dropped Summer to the ground, earning a glare from the brunette. "Hey Skylar, Sora, were does Cloud keep the booze?" Zach asked with a wide grin on his face.

-Time Skip-

Skylar groaned as she blinked her blue eyes open, hissing as the sunlight that flooded in through the window hit her eyes. Her head throbbed as she sluggishly stood and looked around the trashed living room. With bloodshot eyes she stared at the passed out raven haired brothers who were a mess of tangled limbs. They both snored lightly with drool leaking out of their mouths as they laid sprawled out on the floor. Skylar stood, trudging into the kitchen which was a bigger mess with empty beer bottles littered everywhere.

Some were still half full or were tipped over with its content split everywhere, along with wasted food that covered the walls and floor. In the middle covered in flour was Drake whose face was stained with make-up. His lips messily done up with red lipstick that circled around his thin lips as bright blue eye shadow went from his eyelid all the way up to his eyebrows. Blush was powdered on all over his face as his chest gently rises and lowers as he slept peacefully. Skylar gave a breathless laugh, before heading towards the kitchen door that was wide open.

The once clean glass now stained messily with smashed tomatoes that had already begun to smell. Peeking out onto the back porch she stared towards the pool finding Sora asleep on a inflatable chair, his shirt bunch up a little to show his stomach as a drawn on molecule and mustache was on his face. At the edge of the pool on the grass Summer slept in a rather uncomfortable position with her butt in the air and her face in the ground as drool leaked from the corner of her mouth. While dry leaves and dirt stuck to her cheek, Skylar hummed in thought as she placed a hand on her chin in thought.

She winced at the sharp pain that ran through her skull, ' _if I had known just how horrible a hangover was I wouldn't have agreed to that drinking contest with Zach_ ' she thought as she re-entered the house and started to raid the kitchen cabinets. As she rifled through the cabinets she pulled down the bottle of Advil just as Drake jolted awake. "Man, last night was crazy" he mumbled, raising a hand to his head as he looked around the messy kitchen.

"Morning princess" Skylar croaked out as she threw her head back and downed two Advil pills. Shaking her head as she took them dry, looking back at her older friend she snickered as she watched him rub at his eyes, smudging the already messed up make-up. Drake grew confused as he looked down at his hands to find them stained with blue eye shadow. Furrowing his brows he looked from his hands to Skylar who picked up a dented silver pan and held it up to the male.

"Fucking hell" Drake cried out as he flinched when he saw his reflection in the pan before jumping up and running out of the kitchen. Skylar laughed as she heard the sound of the stairs creaking as he ran up them before wincing when she heard the bathroom door slam shut. The noise was enough to jolt both Zach and Jack awake; the two brothers stared at one another before pushing away from each other in disgust as Skylar entered the room.

"Wow, you look like shit" Jack said, his left eye twitching as his head throbbed in pain. Indeed Skylar didn't look her best, her hair was in disarray, skin pale with bags under her eyes, her lips dry as her eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh thanks" Skylar said sarcastically.

"Your welcome" Jack sang, receiving an eye roll from the brunette as she walked over to the couch and fell back onto it. Tilting her head back, as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, wanting to rest as she waited for the pills to kick in.

"Where are the others?" Zach asked as he stood, stretching as he rubbed his lower back that ached painfully from sleeping on the floor.

"Drake's upstairs in the bathroom, Summer and Sora are asleep outside" Skylar mumbled as she peeked an eye open, her bloodshot eyes turning into a slight pink color as they were slowly returning to normal. Zach nodded his head before wandering into the kitchen, leaving Skylar and Jack alone. The brunette and raven haired boy stared at one another before the sound of the doorbell ringing caught both of their attentions. Skylar stood, swaying a bit at the dull pain from the back of her skull as she wandered over to the front door. Licking her dry lips and wetting them a little she patted down her messy hair before opening the wooden door.

The mailman winced once he saw the brunette but none the less handed her the bouquet of roses in his hands before turning around and treading back towards his truck. Skylar raised an eyebrow, watching as the older gentleman got into his truck and drove away before she could say anything. Staring down at the red roses in her hands she turned and kicked the front door shut. Treading back into the living room she found Jack had moved to the couch, his body spread out on it as he lazily stared up at the ceiling with tired eyes. Walking over to him she plopped down onto his stomach; ignore the groan that escaped his lips at the pressure that was put on his stomach.

"What's with the flowers?" he groaned out as Skylar leaned back on to the couch while lightly pulling at the petals of the roses.

"I dunno" Skylar said, shrugging her shoulders as she turned them around in her hand. Searching for a card or any indications on who could have sent them. "There's no name" she said as Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you got a stalker" he suggested as the brunette sweat drop.

"Yes because a stalker would stupidly send his victim flowers via mail instead of leaving them on the doorstep himself" Skylar said sarcastically as Jack crossed his arms and gave a huff as his bottom lip stuck out while he pouted.

"Okay, I'll admit that it was a stupid suggestion. But you don't have to be such an asshole about it" he mumbled while Skylar laughed as Zach entered followed by a tired Summer and dripping wet Sora. Sora's teeth chattered loudly as he rubbed his arms and shuffled up the stairs while Summer walked over to the recliner and flopped down onto it. Zach sat down on the computer chair and stared at Skylar with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the roses?" he asked as Summer yawned loudly, shaking her head as she woke up some more to give the brunette a curious look. Skylar shrugged her shoulders, continuing to lightly pull at the petals as the group sat there in silence.

"Why the fuck won't it come off?!" Drake suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking the house as the four stared at one another before bursting out laughing. While Sora quickly raced down the stairs, a frighten expression on his face.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney  
All OCs belong to me

* * *

-Chapter Four-

"I see he discovered the make-up" Zach mumbled under his breath as he slid down the computer chair while covering his face with his arm.

"Make-up?" Summer questioned.

"Don't you remember, after Drake passed out you got Skylar's make-up and painted his face. Claiming you were going to make him, and I quote 'the most beautiful princess in all of the land'" Jack said as he made quotation marks with his fingers. Skylar set the flowers down on the table and opened her arms as Sora dashed over to her and jumped into her lap while burying his face into her chest.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Summer said as she hit the palm of her hand on her forehead with a wide spread smile across her face. Everyone looked towards the stairs as the brown haired male came stomping down them, his face red with anger as his eyebrows were knitted together. The make-up on his face was smudged everywhere some areas now lighter than others as they streaked across the skin in a messy manner.

"Who did this?" he seethed out as he pointed at his face. His blue eyes scanned his group of friends that covered their mouths as they tried to keep from laughing. As he opened his mouth to ask again, Skylar, Sora, Jack, and Zach all pointed their fingers towards Summer who sat up straight and moved her head around as she looked at her friends.

"You fucking traitors!" Summer exclaimed before squealing as she stood up in the recliner and jumped over to the couch to avoid Drake, who dived towards her. Once she was on the couch she hopped over Jack, Sora, and Skylar before jumping down onto the floor with a loud ' _thud_ ' that shook the pictures that were hung up on the wall. Soon she dashed into the kitchen with the brunette quickly following after her. The four college students looked at one another before scrambling to stand as they all quickly followed after the two that ran outside.

"Who knew Summer could run so fast" Jack said as he and the other three stood on the porch and watched Drake chase Summer around the yard.

"Wait for it" Skylar said as she started to count down in her head, right when she reached zero the brown haired nineteen year old tripped over her own two feet and face planted the ground.

"She tripped over her own two feet" Zach and Jack said as they sweat dropped. Skylar laughed and Sora giggled as they all watched Drake skid to a stop and hover over the brunette that laid flat on her stomach with her face buried in the ground. He bent down and picked her up, heaving her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Summer cried out as she smashed her fist against the brown haired male's back. Drake kept a straight face as he made his way towards the pool. As he came to a stop at the edge of the pool a cruel smirk took its place on his lips.

"I wonder just how cold the water is" he hummed out in thought as Summer straighten herself out.

"You wouldn't dare" she growled.

"Oh, I would" Drake said as he held her out and let her go. A loud splash echoed through the air as Summer was dropped into the water. It was quiet for a minute before she burst through the surface of the water, teeth chattering as she glared up at her friend. Drake laughed as he leaned forward and held his hand out to help Summer out.

"Big mistake" Skylar said as she crossed her arms across her chest and started to walk down the porch steps. Just as Summer took hold of Drake's hand, a wide smirk spread across her face as she grabbed his arm with her other hand and pulled him into the pool with her, creating another loud splash. As Summer laughed Drake broke through the surface of the water, coughing and sputtering at the sudden intake of water that had entered his senses.

"Bitch" he mumbled as he splashed water onto Summer who just stuck her tongue out before laughing. Drake sighed as he followed in suit and started to laugh as well. The two stopped with their laughter as they heard a cough from the edge of the pool. Skylar's arms were crossed over her chest as she stared down at the two with a raised eyebrow and a wide smile on her lips.

"That's enough horsing around you two, now come on, we got to get this place straighten out before Cloud gets home" she said.

-Time Skip-

"Bye Skylar, Sora, see you guys Monday" Summer said as she stretched her arm high into the air and waved it back and forth as she, Drake, Zach, and Jack were walking away from the house.

"Bye" Skylar called out from the front porch before heading back inside. As she entered she walked into the living room, to find Sora sprawled out across the couch with his eyes closed and his breathing light. She walked to the back of the couch and leaned over it 'til she was just hovering inches above from Sora's face. She sucked in a deep breath, "Sora!" she screamed at the top of her lungs which caused her twin to flinch and roll off of the couch.

"What the fuck, Skylar?" the spiky brown haired boy asked, his eyes narrowed as he fumed at his sister. Skylar laughed as she jumped over the back of the couch and sat criss cross on the cushions.

"What, you were taking up the whole couch" she said with an innocent smile that caused Sora to grumble as he fell backwards and laid on the floor. Skylar smiled down at her brother as she reached over to the side table that was between the couch and recliner, and picked up the remote. She turned on the TV only to tilt her head to the side as the news was on. "Another attack happened last night" she mumbled as she listened to the report.

"Must have been one of those stupid mob groups, which one was it?" Sora grumbled as he rolled around the floor 'til he was on his stomach.

"It's between the Straw Hat Mob, Heart Mob, and Kid Mob. They don't know which did it yet" Skylar said as her finger hovered over the numbers of the remote while her eyes were focused on the television screen. As Sora opened his mouth to speak, Skylar turned the channel and watched as a childish cartoon popped up causing her twin to sit up straight and shut his mouth as he stared at the screen. "Works every time" she breathed out as she threw the remote to the side.

-Later-

Skylar's ears perked up as she heard the sound of the front door opening. Sitting up she peered back towards the entrance and watched as a tall blond haired man walked into the home. He wore a blue police uniform while he clutched his hat in his hands. Currently he was removing his shoes as he gave a tired sigh and trudged into the living room. Sora's eyes were still focused on the TV as his sister stared at their older brother.

"How was work, Cloud?" Skylar asked as straightened herself out and brought her feet up to her body. Cloud grumbled as he turned on his heel and started to walk up the stairs. The brunette laughed a little as she watched her older brother disappeared up the stairs.

"Is Cloud home?" Sora asked as a commercial came on and he turned around to face his twin.

"Yeah, he just went upstairs" Skylar said as she pushed herself up to stand. As soon as she was off the couch, Sora scrambled up onto it and laid back down. His sister rolled her eyes as she descended up the stairs and towards her room. Her ears perked up to the sound of running water and loud snores as she passed the bathroom door. ' _He must have fallen asleep in the shower again_ ' she thought as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Wake up dumbass, before you drown!" Skylar exclaimed as she pounded her fist against the white door. It was quiet for a minute before she heard a loud 'thump' followed by a painful groan.

"I'm up" she heard Cloud groan out as she sighed and continued towards her room. Entering the small bedroom, she looked out the window and saw that the sun was just beginning to set below the horizon. A yawn ripped past her throat as she stretched her arms upwards and bent her body back a bit.

"Today was good, I wonder how tomorrow will play out" she mumbled to herself as she shuffled over to her bed and flopped down onto the cool neatly made covers that soon became a crinkled mess. ' _Not even passed seven and I'm already tired. I know I'll regret this but maybe I can sneak in a little nap_ ' she thought to herself. She buried her arms under her pillows and rubbed her cheek against its cool fabric before letting her eyes fluttered shut as her breathing slowed and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney  
All OCs belong to me

* * *

Chapter Five-

Skylar had expected to spend her Sunday sleeping all day, not being dragged around the mall by one of her friends. "I thought you'd be tired after your camping trip" the brunette whined as she sluggishly followed behind the blonde haired girl. Elizabeth blinked her large green eyes and looked back at her friend.

"Oh, you thought I was joking when I told you that once I came back that we'd go shopping. You poor thing" she said as she placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder. Skylar rolled her eyes and knocked the delicate hand off of her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I had hoped so, besides wouldn't you rather go shopping with Victoria or Janet?" Skylar questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, those two passed out as soon as we got back. Lazy bums" Elizabeth mumbled before wrapping her fingers around Skylar's arm, yanking her towards her. "And knowing you, you would have just spent all day sleeping at home and that's no fun" she said as she started to walk once again. Skylar's feet slid across the floor, not making any attempt to raise them off the ground. "Now come on, I think I saw some cute dresses in that store over there."

As soon as those words left Elizabeth's lips, Skylar was already starting to try and scamper away. Not wanting to be subjected into hours of watching her friend model dresses. When Skylar's arm finally slipped out of Elizabeth's grasp she turned around and stumbled a bit before smashing into someone. The brunette stumbled backwards as a yelp came from the person she had bumped into. "I-I'm so s-sorry" Skylar stuttered out embarrassingly as she looked at the two women in front of her.

The raven haired woman gave a small smile while holding her orange haired friend who had stumbled and almost fell backwards. "It's quite alright" the woman spoke with a gentle and calming voice.

"Yeah, it's alright" the orange haired woman grumbled as she straightened herself out and stood up straight. As she looked towards Skylar with her brown eyes, the anger in them soon melted away and was replaced with amusement as she stared at the brunette. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Uh, Skylar" Skylar responded as Elizabeth walked up next to her and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Skylar, come on we have to go" Elizabeth whined as she once against started to drag her friend away. Ignoring the two older women who stared after them with amusement as Skylar started to sputter out reasons why she didn't want to go. The orange haired woman looked to her companion.

"You think that's the girl that caught Zoro's attention back at the party?" she asked.

"Probably so, she fits the description" the raven haired woman said as both their ears perked up to the sound of quicken footsteps.

"There you two are" a blond haired man panted out, his one visible eye in the shape of a heart as he had multiple bags on his arms. "You kind of ran off ahead" he breathed out with a wide smile as an unlit cigarette hanged from his mouth. Since it was against the mall rules to smoke indoors.

"Yes, well we've gotten all we need. Come on Sanji, let's head back to the mansion and be sure not to drop any of those" the orange haired woman said as she turned away and started to walk once more with Sanji quickly following after her. The raven haired woman stayed put for a minute, an amused smile gracing her lips as she looked towards where Skylar and her friend had disappeared off to. With a silent laugh she soon followed after her companions.

-Time Skip-

Skylar trudged into her house, all the lights were off giving off the indication that no one was home. Shutting the front door behind her, she locked it and walked into the kitchen to find two post-it notes attach to the smooth surface of the counter top. One was written in neat handwriting explaining that the owner that wrote the note had some business to attend to. ' _Cloud_ ' Skylar thought as she stared at the small note that was written before looking towards the other one. ' _Sora_ ' she thought with a sigh and small smile when she saw her twin's quick and messy handwriting explaining that he would be at Riku's for the day.

"Well, looks like I have the house to myself" Skylar mumbled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair and crumpled up the two notes before throwing them away.

-Later-

Skylar's ears perked up to the sound of knocking from downstairs. She looked up from the book she was reading while being sprawled out across her bed. Marking her place, she pushed herself into a sitting up position on her knees as she waited a while before hearing another knock. She raised an eyebrow and looked towards her alarm clock to see it was only six o'clock. She doubted it was Cloud seeing how he'd probably be spending another night at the police station.

And it certainly wasn't Sora who she knew by heart would spend the night at Riku's house despite classes tomorrow. Sliding off her bed and exiting her room, Skylar made her way downstairs. "I'm coming, hold your horses!" she exclaimed half way down the steps as she heard the person knock once again. Once she reached the door she grabbed the handle and stopped before she turned it. She removed her hand from the handle and took a step back.

"Exactly who is it?" she asked as she stared at the wooden door. It was silent for a minute before she heard another loud knock coming from the other side. "I'm not opening the door 'til I get an answer" she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited.

"It's Summer" came an all too familiar cheerful voice from the other side. Skylar raised an eyebrow, before she shrugged her shoulders. Once again taking hold of the doorknob she pulled the door open and letting the cold October wind blow into the slightly warm house. Indeed Summer stood there on the porch with a wide smile on her lips, but she wasn't exactly alone. Arms were wrapped around her midsection as a raven haired boy laid limply on the ground with his tongue sticking out as he mumbled something about food.

Behind the two of them were the two women that Skylar had bumped into at the mall. The brunette furrowed her brows as she looked towards her friend with a confused expression as she awaited an answer. Instead of answering, Summer gave a wide smile as she pushed past Skylar and entered the house, while dragging the raven haired boy behind her. For some reason he looked somewhat familiar to Skylar, like she had seen him somewhere before. The two women also passed by Skylar, not saying anything as they both had bright smiles on their faces as well.

The brunette blinked her eyes before she shook her head and turned on her heel. "Hold it" she said as she shut the front door and followed the four into the living room. "Summer, who are these people?" she asked.

"I dunno" Summer said, shrugging her shoulders as she kept that smile. "But, I do know this guy. He's the one I was hanging out with at that party" she said, while pointing at the boy that was still mumbling something about food.

"Is he even alive?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, I think he's just hungry. You mind giving him some food?" she questioned. Skylar stared at her for a moment, almost silently asking her if she was serious before giving a deep sigh.

"Yeah, sure I-" before she could finish her sentence there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Skylar wasted no time as she turned towards the kitchen door and walked over to it. Pushing it open she looked around only for her face to pale at the mess of, luckily, plastic cups and bowls knocked over. ' _At least it wasn't the expensive glassware_ ' she thought with a mental sigh of relief. Skylar let her blue eyes wander around the kitchen, looking at the strange bunch of people that were scattered around her kitchen.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to cause a mess. Just wanted to get a glass of water, you should stack these things a little better though" a blue haired man said, as he rubbed the back of his head and gave a wide smile.

"What?" Skylar asked. "How...how did you people get into my house!?" she cried out as she stumbled backwards.

"I picked the lock, wasn't that hard" the blue haired guy said.

"Yeah, we're really sorry about that" a raven haired man with a really long nose said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You what?" Skylar cried out, before feeling a tap on her shoulder. Looking to the side she almost screamed when she saw the empty eye sockets that stared back at her. ' _A s-skeleton!_ ' she cried out in her mind.

"Yes, excuse me miss, but would you be so kind as to show me your panties?" the skeleton asked.

"The skeleton talked" Skylar mumbled before shaking her head as she processed what the skeleton had said. As the words settled in she felt her cheeks grow warm from embarrassment as she reeled her hand back and slapped him across the face, which caused his head to spin around from the force. He stumbled backwards as he placed his hands on either side of his head to stop it from spinning around before falling backwards and hitting his head against the fridge.

"Ah! Brook are you alright?!" a cute and adorable voice cried out as a...raccoon dog came running over to the injured skeleton. What?

"A talking raccoon dog, can this day get any weirder?" Skylar mumbled as she leaned against the kitchen door and held her head. She looked up when she heard the front door smash open and a ruckus now being made in the living room. ' _Do I even want to know?_ ' she thought as she turned around and lightly pushed the door open to peer into the living room, only to find a new guest had arrived.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chan! There you two are!" a blond haired man, that also looked somewhat familiar to Skylar, exclaimed as his lower half spun around like a tornado and hearts flew around him.

"Where are you people coming from?" Skylar asked, catching the attention of the man as he stopped all movement and looked back.

"Ah, you're that lovely mademoiselle from the party a few days back" the blond said as he turned to face Skylar. He took hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips to give it a light kiss. Just as soon as his lips made contact with the back of her hand, the end of a sword handle came flying at him and knocked him away.

"Back off, ero-cook!" an all too familiar voice snapped as Skylar's shoulders grew tensed. She slowly turned her head towards the staircase to see that green haired man from the party walking down them.

"How the hell did you get into my house and why were you upstairs?!" Skylar exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
